jake a daddy?
by BabyGee15
Summary: i was having jacob blacks baby and he wanted nothing to do with me?. acelynn moves away form La Push 15 years and then young boy come looking for his father will he ever forgive him enough to love him? or will he leave again? i know summary sucks


Chapter 1: sorry

My name is Acelynn Tobacco I live in La Push it is but a little town called, Forks Washington with my family and I'm the oldest of 3 I have to younger brothers Jordan and Dakota. I' am 16 years old and 5 months pregnant, but I don't really have a stomach just a little one I think ill start showing at 6 months. I have three best friends named Jacob, Quil and Embry. My baby's daddy is one of my best friends Jacob. No one knows I'm pregnant but my little brother Jordan and the only reason he knows is because he heard me say that I was.

I was going to tell Jacob but he's not here today and no ones seen him since last Friday when he was with Bella Swan. I feel so mad now what does he see in that girl, I wish he would just think about that one little night we spent together.

***flash back**

"wow, Jake" I sighed "you look hot"

"so do you ace, and beautiful"

"Jake?"

"Yeah, Ace what is it?" just then he looked into my eyes and I knew that I wanted him to kiss me we were

sitting in is bedroom having a few beers while his dad was at Charlie Swans house.

"Kiss me?" I said but it came out more like a statement

Just then he put his lips to mine and well I think you know what happen next

**end of flashback**

"Quil?, umm do you think maybe I should go over to Jakes house at the end of the day?" I asked him

"well, I don't know, I'm starting to get mad I know he's sick and all but he should at least phone us and tell us how he's doing!"

Later.

I was driving down the rode on my way to Jakes house when I seen that Faded old truck in the drive way. What he has time to spend with her and not his best friends!. I was so mad that when I got out of the truck I ran right over to him.

"what so you have time to spend with her and not me?" I felt so hurt right now

"no Acelynn its not how it looks" he said to me sadly

"Oh yeah so you cant even phone me and tell me how your doing, I haven't heard from you in awhile and now you got me all worried for nothing!" I yelled part of the last bit at him

"No I didn't ask her to come over here, she just showed up?"

"Sure, Jake I wish you would just tell me the true and not lie to my face"

"ace" he said calmer this time "I'm not lying, and I'm sorry we cant be friends anymore, its just safer"

"whatever Jacob" I said almost crying " you're my best friend and you just going to throw away 14 years?"

"I'm sorry Acelynn, I have to go bye"

"yeah whatever Jacob Black I never what to see you again!" I said just before I started to cry

He turned and ran away. Then I turn and saw Isabella cry. I felt kind of bad for her, I heard her ex befriend moved away and that he broke her heart. Then I started to cry so I turned and ran away.

**later that night**

How the hell I' am going to tell him now. Well the fuck would he do something like this to me. doesn't he care any more?. Why me, why cant I have a normal life instead of being a pregnant teenager? And having a best friend who didn't want anything to do with me and my baby's daddy. The only thing I could think of was, I think it was time to tell someone but who not my dad he would be so heart broken the his baby girl got knocked up when she was just a kid herself, no I could only think of one person one of my very know last best friend.

So I pick up the phone and pushed in his number. It rang four times before he finally picked up "umm Quil can I come over I have something to tell you, and I don't want to say it over the phone, please?" I wait for his answer

"yeah sure no problem Ace, how can I say no to one of my favourite girls?"

"Ha-ha , what I'm not your number one girl?, fine then Quil" I said in a whinny voice "okay I'm coming right know" before he could say anything else I hung up

I ran out of the front door and walked in the direction of Quils house I didn't feel like taking my Chrysler. It was a greatest gift I could get from my father but it wasn't in a hurry to get to Quils I need to think about things.

Once I got there I made Quil go out side with me. I was trying to figure out how I was going to tell him, all I knew is that I had to tell him maybe he would help me. that's all I could wish right now.

"Ouil, promise me that you wont be mad at me?"

"Hun, I could never be mad at you, were best friends"

"okay" I took a deep breath "I'm 5 months pregnant" I said really fast that I wasn't sure if he hear he.

"what?" I could feel him looking at me now "how?, when?, with who?" I don't think he was mad I think that he was just shocked

"Sex, 5 months ago" I said but I might to leave out the who part because I wasn't ready to tell him that part.

" And the baby's daddy left me, you are the first person I told but my brother also knows because he heard me say that I was pregnant when I was talking to the doctor on the phone" I said half truthful " and two of my best friends have left to but I just cant lose you to then I would be left alone and pregnant"

It was quiet for a few minutes

"Please don't leave me and don't be mad at me"

"Ace, I'm not mad at you I'm just well shocked I guess but I'm not mad ill help you"


End file.
